Broken Pieces
by AJeff
Summary: Is this the end for Jarod and Miss Parker?
1. Chapter 1

She seemed to enjoy the romance of suffering. Miss Parker stared at the broken wine glass at her feet. All Jarod wanted was to toast the holiday season with her. With two glasses in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other he leaned against the door of his truck contemplating his decision on his whereabouts.

Miss Parker was again stood up by her father. As she gently laid the phone back onto the base, she looked out of her window to see the pretender parked in front of her house. She stormed out to get rid of him.

Flashback

"Fine, Miss Parker. I'll leave you alone. Hope one day your cruelty does not come back to haunt you. All I've ever wanted was your friendship.

"Goodbye, Parker."

End Of Flashback

Before leaving, he handed her the wine bottle. She pulled it from him roughly. Her hands on her hips, her nose in the air, with the look of "I don't give a damn".

She never imagined this would happen. Miss Parker pushed and shoved him for all of her life. Always, being the gentleman he was, he would simply disappear. When he thought it was safe to appear again, he'd contact her. Not this time.

She bent down to pick up the shattered pieces of glass that laid in front of her. The glass which he threw down before he abruptly left. Anyone would have assumed it was Miss Parker not Jarod to have done such a thing.

The new year was thirteen days old and Miss Parker had not as of yet heard anything from Jarod. He did not even contact Sydney to wish him a Happy New Year. Everything was ceased. She knew he could have disappeared completely for the last five years, but, instead he played his "catch me if you can" game. This time, there were no games, no late night calls.

Sydney had begun to worry. It was unlike Jarod not to wish him "Happy Holidays."

Miss Parker had decided to go out of town, away, from everything that reminded her of Jarod. If he did try to contact her, she had her cell phone, she told herself, wishful thinking. She walked around the tiny town in Vermount. Knowing she knew no one there, she could be herself, a pure excuse of a woman, with no remorse whatsoever regarding other people's feelings.

She pulled her coat around her and buttoned up. As she looked up, at a distance she caught a glimpse of a couple as they exited out of a shop, the red-headed woman had her arms around her male companion's waist and his arm around her shoulder. They looked like they were really comfortable together. They looked like they belonged together. They looked like...

"Jarod," she whispered to herself, "and Zoe."

As they got closer towards her, she was surprised he did not even blink an eye when they passed by. Of course, he was a pretender. He could be anyone he wants to be. He pretended to be a stranger to her.

"Uh," Miss Parker started to say.

Zoe turned and with her cheerful disposition, smiled at her.

"Do you know her, hon?" Zoe stopped and asked Jarod.

"Who?"

"That woman back there. She looked as if she'd known you."

Jarod turned and gave Parker the coldest look ever. "She must be mistaken, sweetheart, I've never seen her before in my life. Come on, let's go. It's cold out here."

She couldn't stop the tears which fell down from her face. "I'm your sweetheart, Jarod. Not her. Me. Aren't I?"

Sadly, Miss Parker packed her bags and decided to leave the next morning. She couldn't get that picture out of her mind, with the two of them together, walking hand in hand. She buried her face into the pillow and screamed, then cried all night long.

She glanced at her clock, 3:00a.m. As if on cue, her cell phone rang. Jumping quickly, she grabbed it. This time she answered it properly.

"Hello?"

He could tell from her voice she had been crying.

"Hello, Parker," a sad voice came from the other end of the line.

"Jarod." It was all she could say.

"She' dying, Parker. Zoe's dying."

"What?" This time her "what" was spoken in a soft tone.

"She wanted to come here one last time before I take her home to her grandmother. She had fond memories of when she was a little girl here."

"I'm so sorry, Jarod. I wouldn't have guessed. She looks fine."

"On the outside. She has three to six weeks. So, why are you here?"

"Needed to get away from everything and everyone."

"And you find me here. Sorry to have disappointed you."

"You didn't even wish Sydney happy holidays. You disappeared completely."

"Yes, that was the idea. Tell him I'm sorry. Sorry for everything."

"You could call him, you know."

"It's best to cut ties from everything to do with The Centre."

"And me?" She asked, her voice cracked.

"Yes, especially you. I wasn't going to contact you anymore, but...here you are in the same town, face to face."

"And now?" She could feel her heart break into tiny pieces.

"Hey, look, I just called to say goodbye. Nothing more. So, this is it. Goodbye, Miss Parker."

Before she could say anything else, Parker heard a soft click.

Tears rolled down her face, for Miss Parker knew for sure that this was the final end of her life with Jarod.

TBC - Chapter2 


	2. Chapter 2

Miss Parker was back in Blue Cove, Delaware. She dropped her bags at the entrance of her front door, fumbled for her keys and entered the house, kicked off her shoes and walked barefooted into the living room. She grabbed the telephone, counted five rings before the psychiatrist answered his call.

"This is Sydney."

"Sydney, I bumped into him. Jarod. He's in Vermont." Her voice had a melancholy tone to it.

"Is everything alright, Miss Parker?" He asked concerned. "The sound of your voice, has something happened to Jarod?"

"No, he's fine. I'll talk to you later. Maybe."

"You've lost him again, Miss Parker?"

"No." He could barely hear her.

"Miss Parker?"

The only sound the doctor heard was her soft sniffles.

"Miss Parker? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Did you really want Jarod back at The Centre?" Not waiting for an answer, she continued. "He's gone for good."

"Whatever are you talking about? Gone?"

"Yes, gone. He says arrivederci, sayonara, goodbye!"

"It's obvious that you've been been holding your feelings for Jarod for such a long time." He hesitated, then continued. "And I believe he feels the same way, too."

"You're wrong, Sydney. He's with someone else. Not me, he's with Zoe."

"Ah, I see." Sydney let out a sigh, stroking his chin. "Do you need me to come over, Miss Parker?"

"No, I'd like to be alone. Thank you."

Sydney let out a sigh. "Children," he mumbled.

Miss Parker sat in her chair rocking herself back and forth staring out of the window, as if he would appear sudddenly before her eyes. She swore she would never fall in love with him. The problem is, she's been in love with Jarod for so long. The paths in their lives they chose were completely different. He ran away from The Centre. He wanted his freedom. If he had asked her to, she would have been running along side with him.

"You never asked," she cried sorrowfully to herself, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her blouse. "You never asked."

The ice queen felt as if someone had hit her hard on the chest for she felt her heart sink when she saw them together.

"You do what you have to do," Parker said out loud to herself. "I'll hold on, just love me like I love you. And I'll wait for you forever." She laid her arms on the window sill and rested her chin on them, weeping silently looking through the glass pane.

Jarod watched Zoe lay comfortably asleep. Finally. She had a restless night, her illness was getting the better of her. He cared deeply for her, but his heart belonged to Miss Parker.

He looked up at the calendar which hung on its hook on the wall next to the dresser, it's been a week since he's spoken to her. Jarod rubbed his neck to loosen the tension. He walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, poured himself a cup of black coffee. He stared into his mug. Thoughts went through his head.

Jarod apologized silently to Miss Parker for leaving. It's what he had wanted for the longest time now. He could never get through to her. She never allowed herself to get close to him. He felt as if he was just some sort of assignment. He had no choice but to say goodbye.

Miss Parker wasn't living anymore. She was like a zombie going through the motions of everyday life. Each night she would go home to an empty house, sat in the dark, sometimes on her sofa, other times she would flop herself anywhere she felt like crumbling down at that very moment. One time she found herself waking up in the morning on her living room floor curled up in a fetal position, not recalling if she even had a night's sleep. She could not even strike the match to light up her cigarette, nor did she have the energy to pour herself a drink. Even if she had wanted to kill herself, she did not have the strength to pull the trigger. It nearly killed her to just get up each morning to put on her face and a decent outfit and head out to the office. Miss Parker told herself that she indeed deserved all this suffering, for it was pay back for the times she tormented Jarod.

Parker quit growling, hissing, snapping, seething and snarling. She kept to herself and went about her business, whatever the hell it was. A knock on her office door, jolted her head up suddenly from her desk.

"Miss Parker, we took the liberty of buying you lunch."

"No, thank you, Sydney. I'm not hungry at the moment."

"Uh, Miss Parker, it's rigatoni positano. Debbie says it's your favorite. You've got to eat. You've lost so much weight." Broots laid her boxed lunch onto her desk.

"Thank you, Broots, maybe later." She answered sadly, but, politely.

"Something's terribly wrong, Sydney. She's never nice to me." The computer whiz whispered.

"Broots, I've never thank you for everything you've done for me. I never meant to be so cold-hearted towards you. You are a valued employee here at The Centre and I thank you for the many years you've served me."

"Th-thank you, Miss Parker." Stunned by her actions, Broots turned to Sydney with a petrified look on his face.

"And Sydney. Ever since I was a little girl, you've looked after me. Thank you."

Sydney stood alarmed. At this point, he was not going to leave Miss Parker alone."

TBC - Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Jarod stood outside of Zoe's hospital room as her family bade their final goodbye. Her grandmother, sister and brother-in-law gathered around her bed. They were surprised she lasted two more agonizing months.

"Jarod," she whispered.

Slowly he approached her bed, kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Shhh, it will be alright. We're all here. It's okay. You won't be suffering too much longer."

She nodded and smiled. "Promise?" Her face was pale and matched the color of the sheet which covered her frail body. With what little hair she had left was like porcupine needles sticking out of her scalp. There were no remnants of her beautiful curly red hair.

"Yes, I promise," he answered, his voice was hoarse.

"Jarod, go to her. You've always loved her. I've known all along. Do that for me? I want you to be happy. I'll be around to watch over you. Follow your heart."

She weakly caressed his cheek. Jarod laid his hand on hers, closed his eyes and nodded tearfully.

"Thank you for the best days of my life. Bye, Jarod." She told him as she took her last breath.

Miss Parker tried painfully to get her life back in order. Feeling an emptiness in her heart, she never realized how much Jarod was so much a part of her life until he was gone. The only time he had contacted Sydney was to inform him of Zoe's demise three months ago.

The once ice queen fumbled for her car keys unaware of Jarod's presence. She was oblivious to her surroundings and nothing seemed to matter to her anymore. She turned suddenly and dropped her keys when she heard his voice.

"Miss Parker. How are you?" His chocolate colored eyes squinted as the glare of the sun shone directly at him.

"Jarod." She had wanted to give him a hug, but, held back. He stood rigidly.

They stood for a moment, eyes locked. He bent down, picked up her car keys and jingled it in front of her.

"Thank you." She kept at a distance for fear of her emotions breaking down. "How are you, Jarod?"

"A lot has happened, Parker. All these years of running and chasing, the nightmares, at times I had no where to turn. I've lived a tortured life. Oh, but you know that. And then I met Zoe. She made be feel alive. She lived life to the fullest and now she's gone."

"I know, I found out from Sydney. I'm so sorry, Jarod. I'm sorry you lost her. I really mean that. I never meant to cause you any unhappiness. You think I enjoyed running after you?"

Jarod smirked. "Why did you?"

"Because I wasn't thinking about you. I was selfish."

No one spoke and he eyed her from head to toe. "You're very thin. When was the last time you've had a well-balanced meal?"

She shrugged. "I'm fine."

"I can see that," he answered sarcastically. "I should leave now. Unless, you have plans on turning me in."

"No sweepers. You're free to go. You go and find your happiness. You have a warm heart, a good heart, anyone would be a fool to let you go. If you need someone to talk to at times, I'll be here. I won't be going anywhere."

Jarod shook his head. "Since when have you ever been a friend to me, Parker? In times of need, I don't think I could call on you. Can't pick up where we left off when there was nothing to begin with."

"My heart," she hesitated, "it was just misplaced and I felt it breaking when I saw you with someone else. Jarod, I love you."

There. She finally admitted her true feelings to him, but, it was much too late. Where is the music like the movies, where you talk above the music to build suspense? If only this next scene was make believe, like the movies, where everything you have ever known, what to say, what to touch, what to feel have been scripted. But, there was no movie script, only reality.

Jarod was surprised by her candid feelings. There was a time when he had wanted a future with her. Locked up at The Centre, the only thing what keep him alive was the fact that Miss Parker was in his life. He wanted an ordinary life with her, a house with flowers along the white picket fence, children, a boy, a girl with a third one on the way. Miss Parker would be waiting for him each night at the front door, welcoming him with her hands stretched out to him, their youngest running up to him yelling, "Daddy, daddy, carry me." But, it was only a dream and he knows his dreams would never come true when it came to having a life with her.

"I thought you hated me. You know, Miss Parker, I've always loved you. I loved Zoe, but I wasn't in love with her. But, it won' work out. Take care of yourself. Maybe, with a fresh start, you'll find what you're looking for, whatever it may be."

"No, she whispered, don't leave."

Jarod turned and walked away from her. Whatever relationship she's had with him had just ended. It was final.

"Goodbye, Jarod," she said softly knowing broken pieces of her heart would never be mended.

TBC - Chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: To my anonymous reviewer Michelle - Thanks for your line!**

She's finally found what she's looking for...HIM. Miss Parker watched Jarod until he simply disappeared out of her sight. Getting into her car, she gripped the steering wheel as tightly as she could, then leaned her head forward on it. She felt her tears drip onto her thighs and run down her long legs. Feeling lost, she didn't know where to turn to or let alone what to do. She sat in her car for about twenty minutes before she decided to head for the nearest bar.

Miss Parker felt lonely, unwanted and pathetic. "Vodka and soda and keep it coming," she growled at the bartender.

She gulped down her first drink, then second and a third, as a fourth one was being poured, a hand covered the glass.

"She's had too many already."

Miss Parker turned and saw a disgusted look on Jarod's face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He spoke sternly at her.

"Having a drink," she replied inebriated, holding up an empty glass to him.

"More like several drinks," he lashed out at her.

"You wanted nothing more to do with me, why do you care?" she snapped.

"It doesn't mean you have to drink your sorrows away!"

Parker whimpered and pulled onto the neck of his shirt. "I just wanted you to love me, was it so hard to ask?" She slurred.

Jarod gently pulled away from her. "Cut it out, Parker, cut it out."

She cried loud enough for other patrons to turn, their eyes glued on them. "Love me, Jarod! Why can't you just love me? And I don't mean like when we were kids! I want you to love me like how a man loves a woman!"

Embarrassed, Jarod shoved his hand in the pocket of his pants, pulled out some cash and threw it on the counter. "Keep the change!"

He helped Miss Parker out of her chair and held on to her as they walked out of the bar. He dug into her handbag and searched for her car keys.

"I'll take you home. I can pick my car up sometime later."

She leaned her head on his shoulder as he drove and soon feel asleep. Jarod pulled up in front of her house and lightly shook her.

"Hey, we're home. Come on, Parker, I'll help you inside." Jarod opened her door and took hold of her arm, but she shoved him aside.

"I can make it up by myself. I don't need you."

She stepped out of the car and nearly lost her balance. He swore under his breath. "I heard that!" Miss Parker hissed.

Jarod carried her over his shoulders to the front door, stuck her house key in, then kicked the door wide open. He put her down and laid his hands on her shoulders.

"You made a spectacle out of yourself, Miss Parker. Let me rephrase that! You made a spectacle out of us."

"I bloody really don't care. I've never seen those people before in my life," she seethed as she ran her fingers through her dark hair and cocked her head.

"Why don't you go take a shower, while I make you some coffee."

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She assured him, then flopped herself right onto the floor.

"Parker!" Jarod yelled and helped her up. "Get in there and take a shower! It'll sober you up!"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and dared him. "Make me!"

"Fine! Get over here!" He dragged her into the bathroom, turned on the faucet, lifted her up and placed her under the sprays of the water.

Miss Parker screamed and leaned back against the tile wall. "It's cold! Damn you!"

"Good! It'll wake you up!" Jarod hollered as he adjusted the temperature. "Better?"

Miss Parker just nodded and stood there fully clothed as he watched her for a moment then left.

After about twenty-five minutes, she came out dressed in sweats with a towel in her hands drying her wet hair. Jarod took precaution in taking steps towards her as he handed her a cup of black coffee, thinking at some point Miss Parker would have the bright idea of hurling the java right at him.

"Thank you," was all she could muster feeling ashamed for her actions.

Jarod joined her as they sat quietly drinking their coffee on the dining room table.

He broke the silence. "Same old Parker. Three o'clock in the afternoon and I find you in a bar. A little too early to be drinking, isn't it?"

She looked away, then turned back, her icy blue eyes glared at him. "So, what's your excuse?"

"Just felt like I needed a drink."

There was sarcasm in her voice. "Disappointed I beat you to it?" She asked as she drummed her fingers on the table.

"Yes, something like that. Look, being that you're feeling better, I'd better head off."

"You can stay a little longer, can't you?" Her demeanor changed unpredictably like the weather.

"This is not a social call, Parker. I just wanted to make sure you got home safely."

"Why?" She asked almost child-like.

The sound of her voice melted Jarod's heart, but he was not about to reveal his feelings to her. He's been hurt so many times and the wounds were still fresh.

She stared at him waiting for an answer as tears slipped out of the corners of her eyes.

"Don't do that. I hate it when you cry." Jarod got up and headed to the door.

"Please. Stay here. Stay with me," she begged.

Suddenly, he burst into anger. "What the hell do you want from me, Parker? You want to know if I love you? Is that it? I told you earlier, it wouldn't work out for us. What part did you not understand?"

"Then tell me to my face that you don't love me. Tell me you don't think of me, especially on cold nights, yearning for my warm body cuddled next to yours, imagining the feel of my hands exploring every inch of you. Tell me!" She yelled grabbing onto his arm.

"Stay the hell away from me," he yelled jerking his arm away from her.

Miss Parker lowered her voice. "I lay awake at nights pinning for you, waiting for you to love me, waiting for the day you'll make love to me. How about you?"

Jarod felt as if he was backed into a corner of a wall. His voice softened. "Stop it, Parker. You're making it very hard for me to leave." Unaware, he ran his fingers through her damped hair, rested his hand on the back of her neck, but suddenly dropped it down when he caught himself.

Miss Parker could feel her heart racing, but slowed it with her prayanama technique she learned in only one session of a yoga class she attended, thinking it was a waste of her valuable time. She could tell he was trying to look for a way out, at least she thought he wanted to.

"Jarod?"

"What?"

"I love you."

He stood speechless for several seconds, let out a soft sigh, then surrendered and spoke the words he told himself he'd never say, those words she'd been longing to hear.

"I love you, Parker."

TBC - Chapter 5

**Merry Christmas!**


	5. Chapter 5

He finally said it, those three little words. She thought certainly she had imagined it, until Jarod repeated himself.

"I love you, Parker."

He stood still as if unsure of what to do next.

Miss Parker smiled. "Okay. Isn't this the part you're suppose to take me in your arms, hold me tight and we share a kiss?" She waited, but he made no move towards her.

"It's best not to, I wouldn't be able to stop myself."

"And it would be so bad?"

"Just because I admitted my love for you does not change anything. I can't be with you, Parker. I won't."

"If this is your way of showing someone you love them, I'd hate to be your enemy. Then, why even say you love me?"

"I do. I just don't want you to think I'm walking away because I didn't love you. It's because I do."

"You're walking away because you love me?" She spoke in a whisper.

"Yes."

"Because you love me?" Her voice grew louder.

"You don't understand. I..."

"Yes, I don't understand," she snapped at him.

"Parker, I'll always love you. Hey, you were the one who gave me my first kiss."

"I really don't give a hoot because I don't seem to love you at this very instant! I'm tired and, and...look, just leave, alright? If that's what you want, just leave! I won't beg, I won't cry. I won't stop you. I can't force you to do something you don't want, I have no more tears left to cry over you! I guess it was never meant to be."

"You'll always be in my heart, Parker." He leaned forward to peck her on her cheek, but she turned away quickly.

"No need to. I'm a big girl." She pushed him back and held her head up high. "Parkers don't cry," she told him coldly and stared at him heartlessly.

An unwelcome ringing of her telephone caused her to swear. "Shit!"

Jarod spoke calmly. "Why don't you get that."

"And why don't you disappear right now!" She pointed to the front door and gestured him to leave. "Please go." Her voiced softened.

Miss Parker turned abruptly, grabbed the telephone and hollered into the mouthpiece.

"What?"

Maybe it was some sort of premonition but, something made Jarod linger on while she answered her phonecall.

"Quit your babbling, Broots. You always seem to find the most inopportune time to call. What is it now?" Their was silence, then she cried out.

"No! Where? He is going to be alright, isn't he?"

She dropped the phone and froze into a trance.

"Parker? What's wrong? Parker? What is it?"

"Broots says...Sydney, he's, he's suffered a heart attack. My--my keys. Need to get to him." She paced the floor from one end to the other looking for her car keys.

Jarod grabbed it off the entrance table. "Let's go," he yelled.

The drive to the hospital was silent. Miss Parker stared straight ahead onto the road, her hands was in a folded position as if praying. Jarod glanced at her and gently touched her thigh.

"He'll be alright," he tried to comfort her all the while not believing it himself. Parker inched her way close to him, hooked her arm on his and closed her eyes.

The two found themselves walking quickly through the hospital corridor being led by a young nurse and into Sydney's room. As they entered, they could barely make out any movement of him breathing. Sitting in a chair along side the psychiatrist was a crying Broots. Debbie gently stroked Sydney's forehead as if to ease the pain of the massive heart attack he suffered.

Jarod's eyes roamed around the room, then stared at the beeping monitor reading his heart rate. Tears slowly ran down his face for the man he's loved and trusted for the past thirty plus years.

Miss Parker took hold of Sydney's hand and squeezed it lightly. He opened his eyes, looked around and smiled.

"Melissa. Maybe now we can quit the formality. I've known you as a child. Somewhere in that heart of yours, still lies that little lost girl looking for love. Don't turn away from it or you'll live a life of loneliness and regrets. You are full of love, don't be afraid to share it with someone. In my eyes, you will always be like a daughter to me. Thank you for being with me through the end."

"Shhh, Sydney, you need your rest, sleep now and I'll be here when you awaken." Miss Parker's tears moistened her face. "I love you, Sydney."

"Ah, Broots, my dear friend, thank you for everything. The Centre would be nothing without your expertise. You've raised a wonderful daughter. Take good care of her. And Debbie, you'll grow up to be a fine young woman, someone your father will be very proud of."

"Hey, Sydney," Broots forced a smile on his face. "You'll be fine."

Debbie leaned her head on Sydney's shoulder and hugged him lightly as tears rolled slowly down her flawless face.

The pretender stood at the foot of his bed as Sydney motioned to him.

"Jarod," he whispered. "You're here. However did you know? I was afraid you weren't going to make it for my final goodbye. Sit, my boy."

Obediently, he sat and gripped Sydney's hand tightly.

"I'm so sorry for not saying it to you earlier, but, I do love you. I've always loved you ever since you joined me at The Centre. I've regretted a lot of things. I cheated you on so many father-son activities, like fishing. I never took you fishing. I'm so very sorry."

"No need to be sorry about anything. If it wasn't for you, I would have never survived being locked up. And I thank you."

"Who taught you how to tie a tie?"

"You did," Jarod answered as he weeped. He laid his head next to Sydney's. "You did, Sydney." And they both cried.

Miss Parker comforted Jarod, her hands rested on his shoulder, then gently ran her fingers lightly on the back of his neck.

"Jarod?"

He raised his head to look at his mentor and felt the pain in his heart as he watched him slowly deteriorate.

"Remember the father's day card and Curious George?"

Jarod nodded wiping his tears away, then Sydney's.

"I've kept it all these years. I've always treasured it. Thank you, my son. Be safe and I hope you find what you are looking for."

"I love you, Sydney. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

"Melissa and Jarod, the greatest thing is to love and to be loved in return. Remember that."

Sydney looked around the room at each and everyone as if it was for one last time.

"Adieu, my loves."

TBC - Chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

Nine year old Debbie and her father arrived early at St. Patrick's Catherdral to join the others. As they walked hand in hand up the aisle, she pulled him back suddenly. They stopped and focused on Sydney who is up front near the alter surrounded by floral arrangements. It finally hit them, for today would be the last time they would all be together. Already seated on the front pews were Jarod and Miss Parker. No one one else who was associated with The Centre were in attendance for the ice queen made sure the services was in an undisclosed destination.

Michelle and Nicholas arrived a few minutes before the services were to begin and took their places up front with Jarod, Miss Parker, Broots and Debbie. Sydney's close friends and neighbors filled up several of the pews.

Fond memories entered their minds of the gentle man who was much more than just a psychiatrist to them. There were tears throughout the church as they listened to his euglogy of the kind doctor who touched many lives. He was loved by everyone.

Nicholas held on to his mother as they paid their final respect. Debbie walked slowly up with Broots as she held her father's hand. She was the stronger of the two. Jarod pressed his fingers on his lips, then onto the casket.

"Goodbye, my father," he said softly as he broke up in tears.

Miss Parker took her place next to Jarod and bowed her head. As the funeral director closed the coffin, she cried out loudly.

"Sydney! No! Please don't leave us! Sydney?" Jarod grabbed her as they both crumbled.

At the graveside services Miss Parker ran her fingers across the marbled casket, laid a single carnation on it and placed her lips on his cold hard coffin.

"A kiss for you, Sydney," she says softly as she cried silently.

They stood under the sweltering sun as rose petals were thrown atop his casket as he was lowered into the ground. Jarod wrapped his arms around Miss Parker as she buried her face on his chest.

Jarod stayed back as everyone else left soon after. He stood motionless staring at the ground.

"Thank you for being a part of my life. I love you, Sydney. Thank you for everything. I'll have memories of you always."

He bent down to pick up a single rose petal that was left on the ground. As Parker looked back, Jarod slowly had begun to fall down on his knees.

"Why did you have to leave us?" He yelled. "Come back, Sydney. Just come back!" He cried out emotionally.

He felt her arms around him. "He's gone. Sydney's gone," he cried as Miss Parker held him tightly as if comforting a little boy who just lost his daddy.

"Shh, I know. I know."

After several minutes, he composed himself and whispered. "I'm fine. I'll be fine."

Broots and Debbie stood afar as they watched the heartbreaking scenario when suddenly the little girl embraced her father.

"Why did Sydney have to die?"

"Well, sweetheart, it was his time."

"You aren't going to leave me too, are you daddy?"

He answered truthfully. "Everyone dies. We just don't know when. So, we should always take the extra time to tell someone how much they mean to you. I love you, sweetie."

"I love you, daddy. You think Jarod and Miss Parker know how much they love each other?"

"I don't know."

"Jarod? Come on. Are you ready to leave? Broots and Debbie's waiting for us." Miss Parker held her hand out and slipped her fingers between his.

"Goodbye, Sydney," he said painfully leaving him at his final resting place.

It's been two months since Sydney's death. Jarod touched the engraved name on the marbled stone. He read his name sadly out loud, "Sydney Green." Without turning, he knew Miss Parker stood a few feet away from him.

"I talk to him all the time."

"Where have you been, Jarod. I've been so worried about you. You left suddenly after Sydney's services."

"Needed to be alone. I can't believe his gone."

"He's in your heart, Jarod. Both of ours."

"Why do people touch our lives and then leave? Now I know exactly how you felt when you lost your mother."

Miss Parker knelt down and sat beside him. "At least we got to say goodbye."

Jarod sat back with his legs pulled up, his arms around his knees, as he watched Miss Parker quietly arranged her flowers with his. Maybe Sydney had wanted them together. She turned to face him, her voice trembled as she spoke.

"Do you want me or not?" She asked in a whisper. Not waiting for an answer she continued, "I love you more than anything, Jarod, with all my heart."

He played with her hair, gently stroked her dark locks and wiped a single tear that fell slowly down her cheek. "I'm sorry for what I've put you through."

Her sky blue eyes sparkled as the rays of the sun shone directly into them. "You're beautiful, you know that?" He pulled her close as she sat between his legs, his arms wrapped tightly around her. "I love you, Parker," he whispered into her ear. There was silence between them as they sat and held each other for several minutes.

"You didn't have to die to bring us together."

"What?" Miss Parker stroked his stubbled face from what looked like weeks of not shaving. "It's okay, Jar, go ahead and cry all you want." He reached out and hugged her tightly letting his emotions explode.

"Oh Jar, I wish I could make your pain disappear."

They felt a slight breeze and he pushed her hair away from her face. He stared at her deep blue eyes then kissed her. It wasn't a hard and passionate kiss, but a soft and sweet one.

"I love you, Parker."

"I know. I love you, too."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again, this time hard and passionate while her arms twined securely around his neck.

As they pulled apart, Parker began to cry.

"Hey, what is it?" Jarod asked as he cupped his hands on her face.

She just shook her head.

"I'm not leaving this time, Parker, if that's what you're worried about. Not this time, not ever."

TBC - Chapter 7

A/N: My apologies to everyone for killing off Sydney.


	7. Chapter 7

He drew her into him and pulled her on the sofa. "I've loved you since the moment you walked into my glass room at The Centre. You won my heart from the very beginning. There were so many times, so many moments, I wanted to tell you. How many times I came close to kissing you, even when you had your 9mm pointed at me. But, I thought I'd lose you if I did or that you'd shoot me. I would rather have you in my life chasing and running, than live without you. I could never love anyone else."

"I love you," she told him as she sat on him. "I've loved you ever since the moment I stared into your beautiful chocolate browns. I saw kindest in your eyes. I loved you at that very instant. Sydney always knew. He would rub his chin and just look at me like I was one of his patients. You know, sort of analyzing me? I knew what he was thinking. And I would hate him at that very moment because he was right. I'll always be here if you need to sort out your feelings, he had said. I remember yelling at him. Feelings for whom? I asked. He would just smile and just walk away."

Parker got off of Jarod and lied back as she stretched her legs on him. Gently, he massaged her feet. "Tired?"

"A little. Umm, that feels good." She smiled, closed her eyes enjoying their time together.

Jarod leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. "There's a postcard from Michelle and Nicholas on the kitchen counter. They're fine. Said they'll probably be in town for a visit within the next few months."

"It'll be nice to see them. I'll plan a luncheon or dinner for them."

"Okay," he answered softly still massaging her feet.

"Jarod?"

"What?"

"Where are you? You seem so far away."

He sighed. "Just thinking."

"You still miss him."

"I still miss him."

"I know," she whispered. "I miss him, too."

"I'm sorry for the heartaches I caused you before his death." He turned and looked at her.

"Were you actually going to leave and never come back?"

"Yes, I was leaving, but, I would have been back at your doorstep within a few minutes. That is, if you still wanted me."

"As angry as I was, I still wanted you. I've always wanted you." Parker sat up and kissed him tenderly.

Jarod returned her kiss and squeezed her tightly. "I want you now, right here." His eyes locked with hers. He kissed her hard on the lips, then moved his mouth down to her neck.

The front door slammed and the sound of pitter patter of footsteps caused them to jump and pull apart.

Jarod laughed. "Party's over."

"Sydney!" Parker called out. "Sydney Catherine Russell!"

"Here I am, mommy!" Piped out their three year old with Debbie running after her.

"Did you have fun with Debbie at the park?"

"Uh-huh." She ran into her mommy's arms, kissed her, then squiggled out.

"Missed me, daddy?" She placed her tiny hands on his face and gave him a wet kiss.

"Always, sweetheart. Thanks, Debbie. Where's your dad?" Jarod asked, as his daughter climbed on him.

"Uncle Broots! Pizza!" Sydney yelled out.

"Daddy thought pizza would go well with our cookout. Besides, it was Sydney's idea. Right, sweetie?"

"Pizza!" She said again.

"Okay, sweetheart, play with Debbie. Honey, I'd better start the fire before Broots gets here."

Jarod watched his loved ones as he flipped burgers. Parker and Debbie were busy setting up the outside table. His daughter hopped onto Broots for a piggyback ride. It's been four years since his life changed. The nightmares stopped. Love and happiness filled his empty heart. But, it saddened him that Sydney would not be with them as head patriarch to the once Pretender and the Ice Queen along with a little princess of their own.

Sydney will always be the missing piece of their puzzle.

The End


End file.
